religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Rozenkruisers
De Rozenkruisers vormen een legendarisch en geheim genootschap dat werd gevormd in de 15e of 17e eeuw. Gewoonlijk worden zij geassocieerd met het symbool van het rozenkruis, dat ook in sommige rituelen van de vrijmetselaars wordt gebruikt. thumb|300px|"De tempel van het Rozenkruis", [[Teophilus Schweighardt Constantiens, 1618.]] Verscheidene moderne verenigingen hebben zich geformeerd om de rozenkruiserij en verwante onderwerpen te bestuderen, maar zij zijn geen directe voortzetting van de Broederschap der Rozenkruisers uit de 17e eeuw. Christian Rosenkreutz en het begin van de orde Volgens de overlevering werd de orde van de Rozenkruisers in 1407 opgericht door de Duitser Christian Rosenkreutz (1378-1484), die in het heilige land gestudeerd had onder verscheidene occulte meesters. Gedurende zijn leven zou de orde uit niet meer dan acht leden hebben bestaan. Het genootschap zou in het bezit zijn van een enorme schat en geheime kennis. Het gezelschap zou ook het menselijk welvaren door de opbouw van een door hen gestuurd regime in Europa trachten zeker te stellen, vooraleer de wereld uiteindelijk zou vergaan. Toen Rosenkreutz in 1484 overleed, stierf ook de orde uit en deze leefde -als dusdanig- pas in het begin van de 17e eeuw weer op. Deze overlevering wordt in verschillende mate door moderne Rozenkruisers geloofd: sommigen accepteren het als de letterlijke waarheid, anderen zien het als een parabel en weer anderen menen dat Rosenkreutz een pseudoniem is voor een of andere moderne historische persoon (in dit kader wordt vaak de naam genoemd van Francis Bacon (1561-1626, Engels filosoof, essayist en staatsman). In de tijd tussen Rosenkreutz' dood en de opleving van de orde in de 17e eeuw bestond de Rozenkruisers uit een aantal geïsoleerde personen die een gemeenschappelijk gedachtegoed deelden. Deze leden leefden incognito en namen de gewoonten en de kleding over van de omgeving waarin ze woonden. Belangrijke taak was het vinden van een opvolger zodat op deze manier de kennis veilig werd gesteld. Uit hun vele geschriften blijkt dat de auteurs van wie men aanneemt dat zij Rozenkruisers waren, morele en religieuze hervormingen nastreefden en alchemistische en andere natuurwetenschappelijke termen gebruikten om hun eigen inzichten te verkondigen. Hun geschriften bevatten sporen van mystiek en occultisme die de lezer tot nader onderzoek aansporen, en suggereren verborgen betekenissen die alleen door ingewijden begrepen kunnen worden. In de zeventiende eeuw werd de beweging gezien als een mogelijke bedreiging voor de gevestigde orde. Geprobeerd werd leden te ontmaskeren en te vervolgen. Een Nederlands voorbeeld hiervan is de rechtszaak van de schilder Johannes Symonszoon van der Beeck (Torrentius) in 1627. Johann Valentin Andreae en de opbloei van de beweging Er staan drie in druk uitgegeven teksten aan het begin van de Rozenkruisersmythe: de "Fama Fraternitatis", de "Confessio" en de "Chymische Bruiloft". Het zijn de eerste historische documenten die van het bestaan van een geheim genootschap getuigen. 1614: Fama Fraternitatis (anoniem) Dit boek is een korte levensschets van ene C. Rozencreutz die probeert zijn kennis, die hij in het Nabije Oosten en in Afrika heeft opgedaan, in Europa aan de man te brengen. Hij faalt echter door de onverschilligheid van de Europese geleerden. Hij sticht daarop een geheim genootschap. Het eerste deel, de Reformatie, is een satirische fabel, die de Algemene Hervorming-gedachte van de kring rond Andreae tot onderwerp heeft. Dit geschrift is voor een groot deel geïnspireerd (sommigen zeggen: overgenomen) van het in 1612 verschenen "Ragguagli di Parnaso" van Traiano Boccalini. 1615: Confessio Fraternitatis (anoniem) *Latijnse titel: Confessio Fraternitatis R.C. Ad Eruditos Europae *Duitse titel: Confession oder Bekandnuß der Societet und Brüderschaft R. C. An die Gelehrten Europae In dit geschrift dat eerst in het Latijn en kort daarop ook in het Duits verschenen is, wordt de eerste oproep aan de Europese geleerden om met de schrijver contact te leggen herhaald. Aan de ene kant heeft de Confessio een sterk protestantse inslag. De paus wordt aangevallen en het bijbellezen wordt als voorwaarde voor de toegang tot het genootschap gesteld. Voor het eerst vernemen we ook de geboorte- en overlijdensdatum van de stichter, nl 1378 - 1484. Aan de andere kant is het satirische karakter moeilijk te ontkennen. Driekwart van het geschrift staat bol van de verwijzingen naar de geheime kennis van het genootschap, maar tegen het einde wordt er gewaarschuwd voor de meeste boeken van valse Alchemisten, die het als een grap en een tijdverdrijf houden om ... met wonderlijke figuren en duistere en cryptische taal mensen te bedriegen en de simpele ziel van zijn geld te beroven. Kort daarop wordt gesteld: Mijdt en ontvlucht dit soort boeken en wendt U tot ons, die niet op uw geld uit zijn, maar onze grote schatten uit een goed hart aanbieden. De Fama en de Confessio brachten in Europa heel wat op gang. Tussen 1614 en 1625 verschenen er niet minder dan 400 uitgaven op dit thema. De schrijvers wilden ofwel met het genootschap in contact komen, ofwel kritiek of bewondering uiten ofwel vaststellen dat in hun mening het genootschap helemaal niet bestond. 1616: Chymische bruiloft (Johann Valentin Andreae) *Duitse titel: Chymische Hochzeit Christiani Rosencreutz anno 1459 De schrijver van de Chymische Bruiloft is naar alle waarschijnlijkheid de protestantse theoloog Johann Valentin Andreae (1586-1654). Van de andere twee werken is de auteur niet bekend, maar zij stammen waarschijnlijk ook uit de kring rond Andreae. In deze kring werd de gedachte aan een wereldwijde Algehele Hervorming ontwikkeld, die een vernieuwing van de inmiddels –na een eeuw– verstarde Reformatie nastreefde; als zodanig was ze een voorloper van het Piëtisme. Filosofie De drie zeventiende eeuwse geschriften geven geen duidelijke rozenkruisersfilosofie te kennen. De Fama Fraternitatis lijkt met name een historische verdichting te zijn. Voor zover daarin sprake is van een aanduiding van een filosofie is dat in de vorm van een blijk van waardering voor het werk van Paracelsus en een deel van de alchemie. De Confessio Fraternitatis geeft net als de Fama Fraternitatis een protestants Christelijke invalshoek te zien, al ontbreekt het ook in dit geschrift aan een uitgewerkte leer. De Alchemistische Bruiloft is een duidelijk symbolische vertelling, waarbij de uitleg achterwege blijft. Het gebrek aan een concrete filosofie in de eerste geschriften heeft het ontstaan van een grote verscheidenheid aan Rozenkruisersgroeperingen in de hand gewerkt. Ieder van deze groepen heeft een eigen, hoewel soms verwante, filosofie. Terugkerende elementen in de diverse filosofieën zijn gnosticisme,esoterie en magie. Voor al deze elementen zijn argumenten te vinden in de oorspronkelijke geschriften zonder dat ze daar tot een uniforme filosofie aanleiding geven. De moderne Rozenkruisersbewegingen onderscheiden zich op filosofisch vlak met name van elkaar in de nadruk die ze op de onderlinge verhouding van de drie invalshoeken geven. Actuele Rozenkruisersbewegingen Tijdens de 19de en 20e eeuw bestonden/ontstonden meer dan 100 verschillende Rozenkruisersbewegingen. Sommige neigen eerder naar de Gnostiek, andere eerder naar de Theosofie. De voornaamste bewegingen zijn: *The Rosicrucian Fellowship, gesticht door de Deen Max Heindel in 1909/11, Oceanside (Californië, VS). *A.M.O.R.C., gesticht door de Amerikaan Harvey Spencer Lewis in 1917. *Het Lectorium Rosicrucianum, gesticht door de Nederlander J. van Rijckenborgh en deels gebaseerd op de Rosicrucian Fellowship. *Rose-Croix Kabbalistique gesticht door de Franse occultist Stanislas de Guaita, eind negentiende eeuw. *De Orde van het Esoterische Rozenkruis, gesticht door Franz Hartmann *Rose-Croix Catholique afscheuring van de Rose-Croix Kabbalistique, gesticht einde 19e eeuw door de Franse schrijver Joséphin Péladan. *Fraternitas Rosae Crucis van Quakertown, Pennsylvania, VS. *Societas Rosicruciana in Anglia opgericht in 1865, door Robert Wentworth Little. *Orde van het Klassieke Rozenkruis 'Fama Fraternitatis'. In Nederland en België zijn zowel de Rosicrucian Fellowship, het Lectorium Rosicrucianum, de AMORC als de Orde van het Klassieke Rozenkruis 'Fama Fraternitatis' en de orde van het gouden rozenkruis actief. Externe link * www.rozenkruis.nl, Nederlandstalige site van het Lectorium Rosicrucianum * Oudere Broeders van het Roos+Kruis, Nederlandstalige site en commanderij van de FAR+C, een op Alchimie gebaseerde Orde van Rozenkruizers Categorie:Rozenkruisers Categorie:Esoterie Categorie:Occultisme Categorie:Christelijke stroming Categorie:Broederschap Categorie:Mystiek Categorie:Magie af:Orde van die Rosekruis bg:Розенкройцерски орден cs:Rosekruciáni cy:Rhosgroesiaeth da:Rosenkreutzerne de:Rosenkreuzer en:Rosicrucianism eo:Rozkrucismo es:Rosacruz et:Roosiristlased fi:Ruusuristiläisyys fr:Rose-Croix hu:Rózsakeresztesek id:Rosikrusian it:Rosa Croce ja:薔薇十字団 ko:장미십자회 lv:Rožkrustieši no:Rosenkorsordenen pl:Różokrzyż pt:Rosa-cruz ru:Орден розенкрейцеров sk:Rosenkruciáni sv:Rosencreuzarna tr:Gül-haçlılar zh:玫瑰十字会